nemezisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scope
thumb|290pxScope to przydomek noszony przez samotnego człowieka, przemierzającego nocą ulice GEO-9 i wymierzającego kary wszelkiej maści przestępcom. A w rozumieniu sprawiedliwości Scope’a, jedyną karą za popełnienie jakiegokolwiek przestępstwa jest śmierć. Jego pseudonim został mu nadany przez członków gangów i mafii, którym udało się ujść z życiem z konfrontacji z nim, a dyktowany jest on niezależną od dystansu, nieprawdopodobną wręcz celnością jaką mściciel wykazuje podczas strzelanin. Scope zalazł za skórę Syndykatowi i gangom wystarczająco mocno by być osobą pilnie poszukiwaną przez te organizacje. Nie inaczej wygląda jego relacja z władzami – zabijając nawet drobnych kieszonkowców czy cudzołożników zyskał u Ulicznych Oficerów status niebezpiecznego świra, którego należy jak najszybciej odnaleźć i utemperować. Nikt nie wie jak Scope wygląda, jako że swój standardowy ubiór wojskowy w jakim się nosi, uzupełnia o czarną kominiarkę z której wyzierają jedynie jego oczy. Ci, którzy stanęli z nim twarzą w twarz, twierdzą że z jego oczu bije szaleństwo i nienawiść. Te same osoby mówią że zamiast odpowiadać na ich pytania, Scope ciągle tylko bełkocze coś o „''plugawym źle z bezdennych otchłani kosmosu, odbijającym się w twarzach złoczyńców''”. Historia Simo Wesson – bo tak naprawdę nazywa się Scope – jest byłym komandosem, weteranem kilkudziesięciu walk z Hordą, jakie stoczył podczas służby na Cor. Kiedy po dziesięciu latach kariery wojskowej, armijni psycholodzy stwierdzili pogłębiającą się u niego chorobę psychiczną, dano mu wybór: transfer do wojsk stacjonujących wokół Czarnej Piramidy lub przeniesienie do cywila. Simo nie był głupi, słyszał to i owo o Piramidzie, wybrał więc drugą opcję. Scope nie miał żadnej rodziny a jedyną osobą z jaką utrzymywał kontakt był jego przyjaciel z lat szkolnych – pełniący wówczas funkcję Ulicznego Oficera w GEO-9, człowiek znany dziś jako Szalony Jake. Jake nie tylko nie miał nic przeciw przygarnięciu pod swój dach Sima, ale załatwił mu tez pracę strażnika w Zakładach Hetzera. Nie przeszkadzała mu lekka choroba psychiczna Wessona objawiająca się w postaci paranoi, i Jake często korzystał przy planowaniu akcji z rad świetnie wyszkolonego taktycznie Sima. Tylko raz poprosił swego przyjaciela o bardziej bezpośrednią pomoc w trakcie akcji. Ta jedna jedyna akcja, w której Jake i Simo '''mieli walczyć ramię w ramię, przyniosła zgubę dwójce przyjaciół – Jake oszalał, zamykając się we własnym świecie i staczając coraz niżej w hierarchii społecznej, zaś u '''Wessona wydarzenia których byli świadkami doprowadziły do ostatecznego pogłębienia się paranoi, każącej mu widzieć sługi Mrocznych Bogów w każdym złoczyńcy. Obecnie Kiedy Szalony Jake zamieszkał pośród ludzi z marginesu społecznego w Starych Dokach, Simo znalazł sobie kryjówkę w piwnicy opuszczonego bloku mieszkalnego w pobliżu Zakładów Hetzera. Dobrze zamaskował i zabezpieczył swoje nowe mieszkanie w którym spędza całe dnie, planując trasy nocnych wycieczek. Scope '''pożywienie zdobywa w legalny sposób – kupując je za pieniądze odbierane zabijanym przez siebie bandytom. Z kolei uzbrojenie, niezbędne w jego niekończącej się krucjacie, '''Simo '''bierze wprost z magazynów Zakładów Hetzera – potrafi dobrze wykorzystać wiedzę o słabych punktach systemu zabezpieczeń fabryki, nabytą w czasie gdy był tam strażnikiem. Ani '''Simo ani Jake nie powiedzą nikomu jaki charakter miała akcja w której postradali zmysły i co podczas jej wykonywania zobaczyli. Jednak ktoś uważny może wyciągnąć z ich bełkotu informację, że to co wyprowadziło ich poza skraj szaleństwa, znajduje się gdzieś w splątanych korytarzach Cmentarzyska. Ostatnimi czasy''' Simo''' miewa coraz częstsze zaniki pamięci, po ktorych odzyskuje świadomość w różnych miejscach - nierzadko skąpany po łokcie we krwi, wśród upiornej scenerii brutalnie zmasakrowanych ciał przestępców. Plotki *Wiele osób twierdzi że The Scope to nie człowiek, ale demon służący Mrocznym Bogom, który zamieszkał w ludzkim ciele nieszczęsnika, którego ciało przejął. *Chodzą słuchy że w mieście niedawno pojawił się jeden z najlepszych płatnych morderców na Ash - człowiek nazywany Sculptorem. Są tacy którzy twierdzą że to Syndykat go wynajął, aby zlikwidował Scope'a który zbyt mocno dał im się ostatnio we znaki. Kategoria:GEO-9 Kategoria:Piec Kategoria:Furnas Kategoria:Osoby